Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of liquid crystal display, and in particular, to a liquid crystal display device and a display driving method therefor which can reduce power consumption.
Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of a liquid crystal display device in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display device in the prior art mainly comprises a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a source driver, a gate driver, and a time sequence controller (Tcon). Signals transmitted to the liquid crystal display device from the outside comprise display image signals R, G, B, an enabling signal (DE), a clock signal (MCLK), a vertical synchronizing signal (Vsync) and a horizontal synchronizing signal (Hsync). The time sequence controller sends an image signal (DATA), a row starting signal (STH), a latching signal (TP) and a polarity reversing signal (POL) to the source driver, and sends a column starting signal (STV), a column clock signal (CPV) and an output enabling signal (OE) to the gate driver, so that the LCD panel displays images by driving of the source driver and the gate driver.
When a metal oxide thin film transistor is used in the liquid crystal display panel, since an indium gallium zinc oxide thin film transistor (IGZO TFT) has a leakage current less than 1 pA, compared to an amorphous silicon thin film transistor (a-Si TFT) and a low temperature poly-silicon thin film transistor (LTPS TFT), and a driving frequency of the liquid crystal display panel is reduced to 1-5 Hz from 30-60 Hz. In this way, although the number of times for driving the TFTs is reduced, orientations of liquid crystal molecules still can be maintained without damaging a picture, thereby significantly reducing power consumption of the liquid crystal display panel. For example, an amount of electricity consumption of the liquid crystal display panel may be reduced to ⅕- 1/10 of a former amount of electricity consumption (without considering an amount of electricity consumption of a backlight assembly).
In the prior art, when the liquid crystal display panel is driven at 60 Hz by using a-si (amorphous silicon) TFTs and LTPS (Low Temperature Poly-Silicon) TFTs, the liquid crystal display panel updates the displayed pictures every 1/60 second (one frame). When performing a 1 Hz drive-stopping mode by IGZO TFTs, the liquid crystal display panel, within one second during which the liquid crystal display panel displays a static picture, updates the displayed picture only at the first 1/60 second and is in an off state within the remaining 59/60 second. In other words, within the remaining 59/60 second, processors will not send updated picture data to Tcon, and the Tcon will not send updated picture data to the source driver.
For the above frequency reduction drive-stopping mode of the IGZO TFTs, when liquid crystal display panel displays a static picture, the processor will not send updated picture data to the time sequence controller and the time sequence controller will not send updated picture data to the source driver within 59/60 of a second, during which an interior analog circuit of the source driver, however, is being in a working state and consequently generates a considerable loss in power consumption. Thus, there is a need to develop a liquid crystal display device and a display driving method therefor which can reduce power consumption, so as to eliminate unnecessary loss in power consumption.